


For All I Have To Say To You But Cannot Speak The Words.

by Johnlockthedoors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Discovery (sort of), Established Relationship, Fluff, John's enjoying it until he realizes, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock's an emotional mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/pseuds/Johnlockthedoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John spend the day in bed. They've so much to say to one another and not a single word to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All I Have To Say To You But Cannot Speak The Words.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been an emotional mess lately and I needed something to cheer me up. So, I remembered that I had this written out on my phone for quite a while now and I thought it was about time I shared it with you all.
> 
> Though, to be honest, this literally feels like I am baring a very private part of my soul. This one is incredibly personal to me.
> 
> So PLEASE, be kind to me with this one.

  They lay there kissing, John on his back while Sherlock lay over him. He holds John's face in his hands, his fingers splayed across both cheeks as they kiss. It's slow and soft, sometimes barely making contact, just a simple brush of lips, before pulling back again. They're in no rush. It is a lazy Sunday afternoon and neither man wants out of bed. So they lay there, quietly kissing and simply holding onto one another.

  John lets out a soft appreciative moan as Sherlock applies a bit more pressure during one particularly long and firm kiss. Sherlock pulls back at that point and smiles at his melting partner.

  "John, I'd like to explore now, if that's okay." Sherlock says so quietly he can only just make out the words.

  John gave him a puzzled look and smirks before saying "Is that your roundabout way of asking for sex, Sherlock?"

  He shakes his head and kisses his lover on his smiling cheek.

  "No John, not that. I just....well, I don't know how to express what I'm feeling right now but I believe I may be able to show you, if you'll let me." Sherlock responds with something akin to shyness and hope in his eyes.

  John stretches his limbs out and lets out a lazy, halfhearted yawn.

  "Of course, go ahead, love."

 

  Sherlock feels his heart swell and a slight blush heat his cheeks before closing his eyes and sighing in satisfied tone. He kisses his partner once more and then he begins his exploration of John Watson's body. He begins by reigning kisses all over John's face. Trailing his hands over his cheeks and up over his, now closed, eyes. Those beautiful eyes which saw into Sherlock's heart, saw him for the man he was rather than the 'freak' everyone else thought him to be.

  He runs his hands up into John's hair slowly, feeling and cataloging the colour and texture in his mind palace. He moves to kiss John's eyelids now and then his soft eye brows. He plants a soft kiss to each one then he moves down to kiss the doctor's face where his hands had previously touched. The doctor sighs happily and smiles lovingly. Sherlock smiles into the kiss as well.

  Pulling his hands around to hold John's face again he plants gentle but firm kisses on each of his temples. He brings his hands lower and back to gently tease John's earlobes with his fingertips, lips and teeth. John is squirming underneath him, his breath picking up and soft whimpers escape his lips. John's unexpected reaction takes Sherlock by surprise, causing his eyes to widen as he grins triumphantly. He continues to tease as he, no doubt, catalogues and stores his reactions, and responses away in his mind palace, for future use.

  Moving one hand to the older mans neck, he places soft, wet kisses to the opposite side. John has to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning, trying hard to not let it affect him. He lets slip a soft whimper anyway, immediately feeling his face heat. Sherlock nuzzles him, smiling softly, affectionately, moving down to John's shoulders. He runs both hands over his surprisingly broad shoulders and trails light kisses where each touch had just been.

  Softly, his slightly calloused fingers graze the skin of his bloggers collarbone and move down to his chest. His left hand running up and under John's right shoulder to hold him close while the right, moved to trace the scar on John's left. Sherlock feels his heart clench and he is struck with a sense of both appreciation and sadness for the wound he had grown so accustomed to. Sighing he lowers his lips to kiss the bit of beautifully flawed tissue while he pulls the man laying boneless below him, closer to him. The gentle movement makes John's back arch and pulls another quiet whimper from his slightly parted lips.

  Sherlock nuzzles his left shoulder, favours it, but then, he always has. It is the shoulder he lays his head on when he is in the throws of a beautiful orgasm. It is the shoulder upon which he rests his head whilst watching Bond movies with John on the sofa. It is the shoulder he cuddles into when joining his soldier in bed at night. John believes he secretly feels a sense of gratefulness towards the mangled bit of flesh, though he would never speak it out loud. John can see it in his eyes when his shoulder is hurting after firing his gun, when it acts up on particularly cold and rainy days. When John is stripping the day away and climbing into their shared bed. Sherlock reveals so much without ever having to utter a single word. John, of course, noticed this almost immediately after there relationship became official. He says John does not observe. Oh, how wrong he is. John does observe, he is just very particular about what and, more importantly, who he observes.

  It's what sets them apart and it's what Greg, Mycroft, Sally and Anderson just can't understand. All they see is the madness attached to the exterior of the man. They fail to notice the amazing, warm and surprisingly sensitive man underneath the mask.

  The man who was currently trailing kisses down his side onto his stomach. If he didn't know any better, John would say he was counting his ribs and placing soft kisses where each of them lay beneath his skin and muscle. He felt Sherlock's body move then. Sherlock pulled back and took each of John's arms in his hands and began stroking his fingers over muscle mass and soft, warm skin. John actually begins to feel a sense of fragility about himself. Never in his life has he been touched or treated with such adoration and care. It leaves him breathless.

  Sherlock's lips brush lightly over the skin on his bloggers arms. He is quietly kissing each freckle and his lips are not wet but quite soft and dry. It's all very warm and protective. John is beginning to understand why Sherlock, 'I'm a genius' Holmes couldn't articulate what, exactly, his feelings were with words. The feelings John is currently experiencing were far beyond any language or spoken word and it was all due to Sherlock's complete and utter attention to his body.

  John Watson was falling, it was sudden but slow. It was deep but he wanted to fall even deeper. It was beyond love and affection and all those flowery words that couples in love, oh so frequently, use. This beautiful feeling of both desire and a complete physical connection without sex or hurried, frantic touching. He felt a high that, he was sure, no amount of case solving or drug use could ever duplicate. He wondered if this is what Sherlock felt like after solving a big one. He also felt a deep seated fear or losing the man who brought him back to life all those years ago. The man who pulled him out of his poisoned, black pit of loneliness and showed him a whole new world of opportunities and gave him both a chance and a reason to live again.

  John is pulled out of his blissful mind when he feels a wet warmth hitting his chest. It is only then that he realized his eyes had been closed during Sherlock's entire exploration of his body. John opens his eyes slowly to see Sherlock and it both melts and breaks his heart.

  "Never leave me, John."

  John's eyes went wide as he felt more of the warmth spreading across his chest. He finally realized their source, as the beautiful and striking green-blue eyes of the world's only consulting detective were swimming in tears and he appeared to be emotionally starving for John's promise. John's heart melts and he sits up immediately, placing his back to the pillows which leaned against the headboard.

  "Sherlock, oh my god. Come here you."

  John opened his arms and Sherlock climbed, not unlike a child suffering a nightmare, into his lovers arms. He wrapped both arms around John and nuzzled into his left shoulder, sighing and gently sobbing, at what, he still wasn't quite sure. John holds him tight and pulls his chin up just long enough to kiss him fully on the lips then lets him nuzzle back into him. He places firm, reassuring kisses on the man man's head and just holds him, gently stroking his hands up and down his back and arms, squeezing every so often, just to let Sherlock know how much he adores having the taller man close to him in such an intimate and personal way. It was peaceful, save for Sherlock's, now much more subdued crying. Both men knew what the other needed and the words did not need saying, thought John felt the need to say his anyway.

  "Sherlock, always know, I love being in your life in any and every capacity and you are such a beautiful part of mine. I am not going anywhere, love, you're certainly never leaving me again and if we should die tonight we should both die together."

  Sherlock smiled and seemed to accept this as he cuddled deeper into John's arms. The odd tear still fell and he was still kissing everywhere he could manage. Moments passed, or perhaps it was hours, nether man knew but with every whispered 'I love you' and every tightening of arms around John Watson's body a promise was made, that if he ever had to leave this place again, he was taking John Watson with him.


End file.
